


You Sound So Good To Me

by Deafwhovianandproud



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Librarians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafwhovianandproud/pseuds/Deafwhovianandproud
Summary: Sansa Stark is a new librarian at a high school and is having an awful day until she meets Jaime Lannister, who has a few ideas of how to cheer her up...





	You Sound So Good To Me

Sansa Stark had worked at this bloody high school library for 3 days and already she had lost her damn mind. She was sick of having to say the same sentence over and over again to the students of “The library is not a bloody canteen!” She was sick and tired of having to wipe grease off the covers of books, and did not even want to imagine the state of the pages inside. Why would anyone have this level of disrespect for books?, The same thought ran through her head again and again as the lunch bell rang and all the students that had made her lunchtime hell, fled out of the library to get to whichever class they had next. She had thought that being a librarian was meant to be less stressful than all the oher jobs. She didn't have a masters degree in English Literature just to wipe ketchup and whatever else, that she didn't really want to know off of tables.  
“Need a hand?” a deep voice came from behind her. Okay, that doesn't sound like a student. She spun around to be met by the world's most piercing blue eyes, and blond hair that looked like he should be a fucking model not a teacher. Fuck me, Sansa thought then immediately thought, fuck should not be thinking that. What is wrong with you, he is obviously your colleague and superior. Sansa shook her head to get the thoughts to piss off, and again that voice sounded. “Well do you?”  
‘“Umm…. Yes?...” Oh for fuck sake Sansa pull yourself together. “Yes a hand would be very useful please. Teenagers seem to think books are placemats, not actual learning material.”  
“Hmm, yea they can be a bit much, I agree. Especially when you are trying to discuss the passion of Shakespeare to them,” FUCK! A guy who is hot and loves Shakespeare! “And they seem so much more fascinated with that glowing box in their lap. Also how do they think hiding it under the table is secretive, I mean come on. If you are staring at your crotch and grinning then either you have your phone out or you are being extremely inappropriate.” Sansa couldn't help but giggle at that. At the sound of that sweet innocent laughter, Mr Sex Goddess smirked, and Sansa could swear that if he didnt stop it, she may just orgasm on the spot. “Anyway, I didn't catch your name, I am Mr Lannister, but you can call me Jaime, I am an English literature teacher.”  
“Sansa. Sansa Stark. I am the new librarian in this place.” Sansa twirled a piece of hair that had escaped from her bun, around her finger nervously, and at that Jaime smirked again. Fuck he really is hot.  
“Well Miss Stark, are we going to clean this mess up, or are we going to keep talking.” 

As Sansa bent over to scrub the stain off of the table, Jaime admired her behind, and couldn't help thinking what it would be like to use a book to spank it over and over, and hear her moans, that he imagined would be as bloody sexy as those giggles. He couldn't help admiring the way her skirt clung to her curves perfectly, and as she stretched across the table, how her panties began to show. He wanted so desperately to just take her there and then, but he knew how appropriate that would be, and he hadn't even taken her out for a drink yet.  
“Are you done admiring yet?” Jaime blushed and jumped as he realised Sansa was staring at him.  
“I deeply apologise. That was severely inappropriate of me.” Sansa started smirking then, and suddenly he became very conscious of his erection that was now very obvious.  
“Hmm, well I am glad to see someone approves of my librarian skills.” Her smirk widened as he blushed furiously.  
“I had better go.” Jaime stammered and ran out of the library.  
Sansa smirked as she cleaned, and reorganised the shelves as she pictured that extremely hot god getting flustered by her. Sansa Stark had made a guy get really embarrassed and run. She felt a small bit guilty because of how embarrassed he was, but she knew she would be seeing him again.

Jaime sat in his empty classroom picturing that woman again. Her flaming hair, tied up in that bun, her shirt done up, but clinging to her curves in subtle but appropriate way. Her skirt clinging to those hips, God, he groaned. He could feel his erection getting harder and harder at each thought of that woman. Suddenly he was interrupted from his thoughts by a bell ringing, signaling the end of the day. Fuck! He thought, as he realised he had just wasted 3 hours picturing scenarios that would most likely have never happen. He stood up and began to start packing up his stuff when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under the door. Meet me in the library at 4. S x. His breath hitched as he read the note. Maybe there would be a chance of those scenarios happening, he smirked. He looked at the time and saw it was 3;33. He had 27 minutes to spare until he would be seeing Sansa again. Jaime decided it would be in his best interest to try and neaten himself up before meeting her.

4 o'clock came, and Sansa stood in the empty library. Maybe I misunderstood earlier. Maybe I crossed a line and he isn't coming now. Sansa’s thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the door opening and a gasp. She had let her amber waves down, and they cascaded down her back, and she had unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt, so that a little bit of her cleavage was showing, in an attempt to look more attractive. She whipped around and saw Jaime staring at her and she blushed.  
“So.. Mr Lannister, I was wandering, seen as there is a live adaptation of Othello at the theatre tonight, if you would like to join me in going?” She blushed and swore under her breath as she realised how childish that sounded.  
“It would be my pleasure to escort you, my lady.” He replied with, still staring at her, but this time with a smirk.  
Sansa had had enough waiting. She walked over towards him and said “We have a couple of hours until then, so what would you like to do?” She reached him and turned her head to the side questioningly. She watched as he gulped and smirked leaning in and whispering into his ear, “It's really up to you, Mr Lannister.”  
At that he snapped and grabbed hold of the smaller woman, and leaned in to whisper into her ear, “You.”  
At that she reached up and looked into his eyes before their lips collided and all that they could think about was the person in front of them. Sansa reached behind Jaime and locked the library door so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Jaime flipped them around so that Sansa was pressed against the door, and he pinned her hands above her head, as he moved away from her lips and started nibbling at her neck, leaving little red marks. Sansa started to moan at that, and Jaime got more desperate, releasing her arms, and roaming his hands around her body. He lifted her up and moved her around the corner into the librarians office, and pushed everything off her desk, and lay her down on it. He pushed the flimsy material of her skirt up and revealed her soaking panties. He grinned against her lips as he started tracing shapes over the material, and Sansa started moaning louder, pushing against his hand, begging him. At that he moved his hand away and stood up, smirking as Sansa growled.  
“Bend over the desk.” he ordered her. She stared at him for a second then she moved. What the fuck is he doing? She asked herself. Her question soon got answered as she felt a book hitting off of her rear. At the feeling Sansa could not help but moan, which fueled Jaime on, as he raised the book and struck her rear again. Sansa couldn't speak as he repeated the action again and again, until he couldn't hold back any more. He turned her over and began kissing her intensely again, and slid her panties off her ankles. She ran her hands through his hair as she moaned as he slid a finger inside of her, and he groaned unable to take anymore. He unbuckled his belt and filled her with one motion, at which made her knees buck. He slid in and out of her repeatedly, and Sansa squirmed beneath him and and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in more, until finally he hit his peak, and Sansa rubbed against him furiously trying to increase the friction until she reached her peak.  
They both lay there for a while trying to catch their breath, and then Sansa started giggling. At the sound Jaime started laughing too and they both lay there in each other's arms laughing hysterically at something, neither of them was sure of. Then Jaime leaned in and kissed her again.  
“Well after that, I feel like I need some food. Come on, I shall buy you a meal.” Jaime moved off of Sansa and pulled his pants back up, and put his shirt back on. They both reorganised themselves, laughing at points. “Miss Stark, I am quite pleased that you chose to come here.” He said and he leaned in and kissed her again.  
“You should be. I’ll see you tomorrow Mr Lannister.” Sansa smirked as she left the room to leave Jaime staring. 


End file.
